


Nino Needs an Instagram

by MyFairLadybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A few season 3 spoilers, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Awkward Nino Lahiffe, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Nino Appreciation, Plotting, SO MUCH LADRIEN, actually about Ladrien but from Nino's perspective, and a little scheming, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFairLadybug/pseuds/MyFairLadybug
Summary: Nino never asked to find out about Adrien's crush on Ladybug.He never wanted Alya to tell him Marinette was crushing on Adrien.And he sure didn’t mean to see Ladybug detransform in what she thought was an empty alley.Yet, like it or not, he did know. And what kind of friend would he be if he didn’t do anything about it?~~~A Ladrien reveal fic told from Nino's perspective.





	1. What the Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first Miraculous fic, so chapters are short and sweet. Enjoy!

After surviving hundreds of akuma attacks, Nino had begun to find them more annoying than scary. It was the same routine every time: someone gets angry, rampages through the city zapping people, gets beat up by Ladybug and Chat Noir, and everything goes back to normal. At this point Nino was more scared of the large pile of homework waiting for him at home than the super villain 2 blocks away. Which is why, as he sat huddled behind a dumpster in an alley listening to the sounds of ladybug, cat noir, and Rena Rouge fighting hawk moth’s latest victim, he decided it was the perfect time to get an instagram.

Alya, Adrien, and, to a lesser extent, Marinette had been pestering him for weeks to get onboard with his classmates latest social media craze. He’d resisted as long as he could, not really liking the idea of everyone knowing what he was up to all the time, but he knew he could only withstand Alya’s begging for so long. Her puppy dog eyes were just too cute!

So as he hid behind a mountain of garbage with no access to homework, and three best friends for some reason weren't texting him back, he finally caved and downloaded the app. By the time he finished editing his profile, the sounds of the battle had faded. He smiled, _seems like the perfect time for my first post!___

_ _He held out his camera for a selfie, trying to line it up just right (and get his whole hat in the picture). Suddenly at the corner of the frame he noticed a flash of red. Turning his head as much as the tight space would allow, he peered out from behind the dumpster, barely stifled a gasp as he saw Ladybug standing just a little ways down the quiet alley. He started to stand up from his hiding place and say "hi", when she muttered something to herself and a flash of light encompassed her._ _

_ _Nino couldn’t look away as the Hero of Paris’s costume dissolved leaving behind—_ _

_ _ _No freaking way.___ _ _


	2. Mission Make-Ladrien-Cannon

A few weeks ago, when Adrien had told him he had a crush on Ladybug, Nino thought it was never gonna work.

_Flashback to a few weeks ago___

_ _Adrien: I have a crush on Ladybug._ _

_ _Nino: No way dude!_ _

_ _ _End flashback___ _ _

_ _ _ _But with the knowledge he has now..._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ok, Nino thinks to himself Don’t freak out. Just think through what you know. Fact number one: Adrien likes Ladybug. Fact number two: Marinette likes Adrien. Fact number three: MARINETTE IS LADYBUG!!!_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _His head is spinning with the realization that maybe, just maybe, these two have a shot. The only problem is Ladybug and Adrien are hardly ever around each other, and when they are together, it certainly isn’t a good time to confess their feelings for each other. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alya must have rubbed off on him more than he thought, because for the rest of the night all he could think about was ways for Adrien and Ladybug to get together. Could he be rude to Adrien and get him akumatized? No, that’s too traumatic, and trying to kill Ladybug isn’t exactly romantic. He could lock them in a cage at the zoo together, but somehow he doubted Ladybug would stay stuck very long, and despite knowing that she’s actually one of his closest friends, he was still a little bit scared of that spotted superhero. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He wracked his brain for hours on end, but finally gave up and decided to go watch a movie. He flipped through his small selection of DVDs, nothing seeming appealing until—_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He burst out laughing as he came across the first movie he ever made, from when Mylene was akumatized into Horrificator. Maybe this will make me feel better, Nino thought, and started the movie. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The beginning consisted of Marinette’s frankly terrible acting, and Nino wondered how she managed to keep her identity secret for so long. Soon he reached the scene where Adrien and Marinette nearly kiss and he had an epiphany._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He knew how to get them together._ _ _ _


End file.
